


Dizzy in the middle

by PrimalScream



Series: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a porny little interlude that no one needs or wants but that I wrote anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy in the middle

Flint pushes him up against the door. Their mouths are locked together in a wet kiss, tongues tangling. It’s hard and rushed. Flint sucks his tongue and Silver bites back a moan.

They’re pulling at their own pants, hands working fast.

“How long have we got?” Flint asks.

“Not long, enough for this. Hopefully.”

Their pants fall to their knees. Flint licks his palm and takes both of their cocks in his fist Silver hisses at the touch. They haven’t had a chance to fuck in a week and Silver is dying for it.

They’ve been doing this instead, rushed hand jobs. Quick blow jobs. They can’t even sleep in the same quarters at the moment and Silver is going fucking bezerk.

He misses Flint. He misses being able to fuck, yes, but more than that he misses Flint's skin and the way he smells in the morning. He misses the way he tastes and the way he sighs. At this point, he even misses Flint’s snoring. 

Flint’s hand is hot and dry and his calluses are catching on the head of Silver’s cock. Heat shoots up his spine in a pleasure pain mix. He’s so hard already.

Flint grips their cocks tight, pumping fast and the feeling of Flint’s cock against his is pure fucking bliss. They’re not nearly wet enough and the pull is rough but perfect.

Flint sucks a trail down his throat, buries his teeth in Silver’s jugular. Silver’s hips push up frantic and desperate into Flint’s fist.

Flint’s hand spasms and Silver feels himself start to leak, the slickness of it easing the way for Flint to pump them faster.

Silver presses his forehead to the side of Flint’s neck as he looks down to watch Flint work them over. His fingers barely fit around both of them. Their slick wet heads peek out, red and flushed and Silver wants to taste him, wants Flint to fuck him.

“I want you so much.” Silver can hear the desperation in his voice. He wants Flint inside him, misses it so much he aches with it.

Flint slows his hand and Silver whines. Flint’s lips trail across his chin, he bites gently at the skin behind Silver’s ear before pulling away. He puts his forehead against Silver’s and his breath ghosts over SIlver’s cheeks as he speaks.

“I miss the way your body holds me inside. I miss the feel of you. You’re like heated silk and so tight it takes my breath away. I miss the feel of your thighs around my hips.”

Silver bites his lip to keep himself silent. He wants it all, so much. Flint’s hand picks up speed again, rougher than before, more urgent. It makes Silver pant against him, hips hitching.

“I miss the way you sound when I’m fucking you and the way you shiver under me. I miss being so deep inside you that I can feel myself from the outside. I miss the clench of your pretty hole around my cock when you come. I miss the way you come for me.”

Flint lets go of his own cock, concentrates on Silver’s. He spits into his hand to make it wetter. He’s pulling fast and hard, fingers squeezing tight on the head, his other hand tugging down on Silver’s balls.

Silver is up on the ball of his foot, fingers fisted in Flint’s shirt to keep himself steady as he fucks against Flint’s palm in counter to his rhythm.

“Come for me, John, now.”

Flint’s thumb rubs over the slit. Heat coils in his stomach and he feels his legs start to shake. His mouth opens and before he can get any sound out Flint’s shoving his fingers into Silver’s mouth to keep him quiet.

He sucks hard at the fingers in his mouth as he feels himself start to come. His head hits the door and his eyes squeeze shut. He bites down on Flint’s fingers and hears Flint hiss out a breath.

As soon as the last aftershock rolls through him he looks down to see Flint using his come as slick as he pulls himself off fast. Silver kisses him, pulls his body closer. He can feel the rub of Flint’s knuckles against his stomach as Flint’s hand moves faster with every second.

His head drops to Silver’s shoulder and he can feel Flint’s harsh gasping breath breaking down his body. He reaches out and feels for Flint’s nipples through his shirt, once he finds them he latches his mouth onto one through the material and rolls the other between his fingers.

Flint hisses as his hips jerk erratically and he comes over his fist. Silver watches as he strokes himself through it slowly. Silver can’t stop himself from reaching out and gathering a streak on his own fingers before pulling them into his mouth.

His eyes meet Silver’s and there’s a promise there. It’s not a promise either of them can keep right now, but it's there just the same.

By the time they’re both redressed there’s a knock at the door. Flint presses a last kiss to his lips before the door opens and their reprieve is over.


End file.
